Harlem Castor
'Star Caster '''is the main protagonist of ''Division. Biography Star was born Harlem Star Caster on the fourth of July, 2760 in the Forever region. By the age of sixteen, Star was living in the Town Across the Highway with his friend Ochre Springsteen and his fiancé Sasha Rose Medvedev. After Sasha Rose left him, Star skipped town and walked to Zion, seeking answers about his strange abilities. There, he met Lord Abel, who taught him the ways of the Order and treated him to the hospitality of the Tower, making him archbishop of the Order. Abel seemed to understand who Star was and why he had his powers but didn't reveal the truth to him about their origins. Star assisted Abel in the hunting and crucifixion of sinners in the area before Executioner Cain kidnapped him during a raid on the city. In the custody of the Cain Gang, Star learned to fend for himself, robbing and stealing from whoever he pleased with his new gang mates. Star fell in love with Kat aboard the NEON PHOENIX, the gang's headquarters, and the two of them raided villages and temples together. Kat eventually found Star's inability to commit disenchanting and broke up with him. Frustrated with himself, Kat, and the gang, Star decided to confront Cain in the bridge of the NEON PHOENIX. In the heat of the ensuing argument, Cain explained the true purpose of the gang and the Order: to find and recover the ancient artifact known as the Ark, said to have the ability to give a man the abilities of a god. Moments later, the airship was shot down by the Order, killing most of the gang, except Star and Cain. Broken and defeated, Star returned to the Town for one last drink. He then traveled to Sad Hill Cemetary, believing he was passing from the Depression. There, he was intercepted and arrested by MetroSec, Zion's police force. They took him to the Order's top-secret prison facility, known simply as "the Machine." Within the walls of the Machine, Star befriended the Proctor, who taught him that the Machine was actually a hospital facility run by robots, seeking a final cure for the Depression. The Proctor introduced him to his prison gang, the Brotherhood of the Mind, existing for the purpose of protecting the patients of the Machine from the horrid effects of the Depression. After months within the Machine, Star finally discovered a way to escape. He offered the Proctor his freedom, but the latter refused, explaining that he needed to stay to heal the other patients, but urged Star to continue the Brotherhood, and fight back against the Order and Cain at all costs. Star returned to the Town, where he was reunited with Ochre, as well as Star's brother Peter Vega, who was missing for almost seven years. Ochre told Star that the location of the Ark had been discovered by the Order, and the three drove there in Star's recently stolen Corvette, Lady. The final battle at the Ark proved a bloody one. Ochre and Peter fought back against the forces of the Order and the Cain Gang as Star headed inside the ancient Ark for one final confrontation with Cain and Abel. Inside the Ark, he met Noah, the creator and protector of the artifact. Noah explained to Star that Cain and Abel were simply different forms of him, proving why the trio had the same powers. Star was the original, and the Destroyer, responsible for causing the apocalypse, and the only one capable of accessing the Ark's true power. Star was given the choice to take the power for himself, rewrite the laws of the universe, and live as the world's omnipotent ruler, with humanity as his slaves. Star refused this power, however; Noah, while disappointed, understood. He then told Star that he could kill Cain and Abel if he wanted. Star decides it would be better to let things sort themselves out, and left the two with his revolver, with only one bullet in the chamber. As Star exited the Ark, a lone gunshot rang out from the confines of the ancient temple, and the three heroes returned home. Appearance Star has light skin, blue eyes, and long blond hair. He generally wears glasses. His outfit usually consists of his signature bomber jacket and poncho. He often wears his gas mask that looks like a toy astronaut helmet with a deer antler and a water buffalo horn. Powers & Abilities Since childhood, Star has had strange abilities he always sought to understand. He has telekinesis, the ability to manipulate objects in space with only his mind, and mediumship, the ability to communicate with ghosts from the Old World. Gallery 1552106205137.jpg